YuGiOh! GX FanFic X
by stevieee
Summary: The year is 2148. Jaden and friends have just graduated. Kaiba is Chancellor of Duel Academia, and Duke runs Industrial Illusions. Now, it's time for Tobias and friends to put Beachwood High behind them and start a whole new adventure at Duel Academia!
1. Prologue

Stevieee says:  
I am uploading this for a friend of mine, who has been writing this on Gaiaonline. He agreed to let me post this here because he didn't want to bother with more accounts, and we thought it would be a better way to get more feedback.So please comments and critiques are much appreciated!  
You can contact the author at **camcdowell2007** _at_ **hotmail** _dot_ **com**.

* * *

It was pitch night. No ray of sunshine. A blaring alarm woke no one as the boy next to it on the futon slept hard. A few moments later, he slammed a fist into the snooze and sat up. His silver hair—the end result of a bio-chemistry experiment—danced in an inert explosion. The sign of a rough sleep.  
"Oh boy," he yawned. "Now time for a jolly day in school…"  
About five minutes later, he stepped through his room's door—hanging beads—sporting a pair of tight, black pants, "AMERICA" hoodie, and retro converse. From his neck hung a small pendant with a hieroglyphic eye imprinted on it.  
"Today is the last week of school," he grabbed his black deck box along with his school's messenger bag. "Tobias Adorer Silver is going to make his final impression!"

**Yu-Gi-Oh! F-F.X. **Prologue

_Insert Catchy Theme Music Here_

High School 4th Year

"Chris, why do you always get here so early? I have to ride the bus, so, duh."  
"I just like getting here early, duh! Wanna duel, Juan?"  
Tobias and Johnny, his friend, were sitting opposite each other in the Beachwood High School cafeteria.  
"You _did_ remember to mail your application this morning?"  
"No. I failed; at life, like you."  
He just stared at his Hispanic friend. Johnny stared back through his black mop-top and glasses. He chuckled, then Tobias joined him.  
"I suppose we'll get in, but I wonder ho we'll be placed," Tobias questioned while he shuffled his deck.  
"I'll be at the top of the school for sure. You'll fail, because you suck!"  
Tobias slapped his shuffled deck into position on the lunch table, staring through Johnny's gaze.  
"I'm joking, I'm joking."  
"Yeah, yeah," Tobias smirked as he drew his hand of 5, plus an additional 6th card to start with.

Tobias 8000  
Johnny 8000

"Alright, Juan. Here we go."  
_Okay, with what's in my hand, I can so easily win this! But…his traps can be a pain…_  
"Okay, I'll set two cards face-down, and summon 'Kaiser Sea Horse' into attack. [1700/1650"  
Johnny drew his card and activated a spell.  
"I'll play 'Pot of Greed', my only banned card, and draw two cards. Next, I'll set two cards face down, and activate my 'Polymerization' spell card!"  
"Like hell; I'll activate my 'Magic Jammer' in chain to stop your fusion."  
"Discard a card," Ernest said, as he sat next to Johnny.  
"Yeah, yeah." Tobias discarded the monster, 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'.  
"I'll set a monster face-down in defense and just end my turn."  
"My go," Tobias drew a card. "I'll activate 'Graceful Charity'. This will allow me to draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2—"  
" 'Magic Jammer'; I discard 'Nightmare Horse'."  
" 'Seven Tools of the Bandit'; I pay 1000 Life Points."  
The 'Seven Tools of the Bandit stopped Johnny's 'Magic Jammer', thus allowing 'Graceful Charity' to resolve. Tobias drew three cards.  
"I'll discard…'Blue-Eyes White Dragon', and 'Call of the Haunted'."

Tobias 7000  
Johnny 8000

"Next, I'll play my spell, 'Mystical Space Typhoon'. Your face-down card is destroyed."  
"Aw, my 'Spirit Barrier'," Johnny remarked.  
"Use it, hurry!" Ernest blurted.  
"Now, I'll play 'Card of Sanctity'. You know the drill," Tobias prepped.  
"Yeah, draw until we have 6 cards in our hands," Johnny confirmed.  
The two did just that.  
"Alright, I'll activate my Ritual Spell, 'White Dragon Ritual'. By sacrificing my 'Kaiser Sea Horse', I can special summon my 'Paladin of White Dragon' onto the field[1900/1600 His 1900 ATK doesn't matter if he attacks a face-down monster, since it'll be automatically destroyed without so much as damage calculation. But that won't matter, since I can tribute my newly summoned dragon for this: The mighty 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon', from my deck or hand[3000/2500 And I choose my Deck."  
"Are you done, yet, _bitch_?"  
Ernest laughed, then Johnny joined in. Tobias gave a mocking chuckle.  
"I'll play _my_ version of 'Polymerization', called 'Dragon's Mirror'."  
He removed the Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the field along with the two from his graveyard, and special summoned the powerful 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' into attack. [4500/3800  
"Now, I'll equip him with two equip spells: 'Big Bang Shot', and 'Megamorph'." [9400/3800  
"Ah, crap!"  
"Attack the face-down!"  
Johnny flipped up the face-down to reveal the 'Spirit Reaper' monster, but soon after discarded 'Kuriboh' to void the damage.  
"Good one, Juan," Ernest commented.  
"Yeah, good _one_, but that _one_ will last _just_ _**once**_. You're going down, I swear it!" he smiled a challenging grin at his friend.  
Johnny drew a card.  
"I'll set a few cards face-down and end my turn," he placed 3 spell/trap cards in face-down position to the field.  
_And so the annoyances begin_, Tobias thought to himself, but then drew his card. _And here they'll end_.  
'I'll set two face-down cards and call my turn off."  
"Draw, and end."  
"Draw, set, end."  
"Draw, end."  
"Draw—'  
"Play a card!" an annoyed Ernest said.  
"Okay. Alright, Juan. 'Giant Trunade'."  
"I chain with 'Spell Drain'."  
" 'Seven Tools of the Bandit'."

Tobias 6000  
Johnny 8000

" 'Seven Tools of the Bandit'."

Tobias 6000  
Johnny 7000

"Well, since I no longer have a hand, I can't discard…" Tobias said with a hint of sadness. The players moved the resolved cards to the graveyard.  
"Battle Phase: 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon will attack Juan Paublo's 'Spirit Reaper'!"  
"I activate my Trap Card, 'Magic Cylinder'. Your monster's attack is negated, and the attack of it will be inflicted as damage to your lifepoints.  
"You lose," Ernest reported as he snapped his fingers a single time extending his index finger to point towards Tobias' 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon'.  
"I activate 'Old Pimp'!" Tobias activated the Counter-Trap called, 'Solemn Judgement'."  
"Shit!" Johnny shook 'Spirit Reaper' in place on the table as if the curse came from it.  
"Now, just by paying half of my life points, you're screwed!" Tobias explained.

Tobias 3000  
Johnny 7000

Johnny shook the 'Spirit Reaper' violently in place and silently gave a blood curdling scream.

Tobias 3000  
Johnny 0

"Shut up, it didn't hurt that bad!" then he gathered his field as the three laughed.  
"That was pretty quick…" Ernest commented. "But oh well."  
He then pulled a 'Gameboy ADVANCE SP' from his backpack and began to play whatever game was in the system.  
"You have so much _crap_ in there, Ernest. It's half as big as you, you fat half-mexican," Johnny said jokingly.  
"Hey! I'm not fat…'Fat Bastard' is."  
The three laughed.  
"Ernest was of medium build. Being an albino Hispanic with a house full of no food in the fridge, he held an impressively _full_ figure. An easily entertained person, he loves dueling only second to wrestling."  
"Chris, you're thinking out loud again. Shut up!" Ernest commented.  
Tobias rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously as a sweat drop fell down the side of his cheek.  
"Sorry…"  
"Yeah, loser," Johnny added.  
Ernest and Johnny laughed at a bland-stared Tobias.  
"I'm _kidding_!" Johnny answered. Then, after a few moments pause, "Loser."  
The three laughed.  
"You _were_ kidding that time _too_—"  
They continued their laughter to a dieing 'ah'.  
"Weren't you?"

**END **

**

* * *

**


	2. Banners of Failure

Stevieee says:  
I am uploading this for a friend of mine, who has been writing this on Gaiaonline. He agreed to let me post this here because he didn't want to bother with more accounts, and we thought it would be a better way to get more feedback.So please comments and critiques are much appreciated!  
You can contact the author at **camcdowell2007** _at_ **hotmail** _dot_ **com**.

* * *

Tobias held on tight to the majestic 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'.  
"Go, my powerful dragon! Attack the ' Castle of Dark Illusions'!"  
Fiend-type monsters swarmed the dragon. With a single release of its Burst-Stream of Destruction, all were destroyed.  
_Awesome, now I'm going to kill all of the monsters inside, next. And then, Stevie will **have** to go out with me!_  
'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' then appeared on either side of the dragon Tobias rode, then melded with each other to form the 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon'. (4500/3800) The three heads then melded together as the scales hardened into a shell, and fell apart like bits of clay; revealing the 'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon'.  
The dragon surged with energy as it absorbed the power of every dragon in the universe.  
_This is it..._  
"Shining Neutron Burststream of Obliteration!"  
Just then, a large rolled up booklet slammed into Tobias' face.  
"Wake up, Mr. Silver!" his calculus teacher shouted.  
"I'm up, I'm up!"

**Yu-Gi-Oh! FX**

_Insert Catchy Theme Music Here_

Chapter 1: "Banners of Failure"

"Control-S, control-s!" reminded the programming teacher. "Otherwise, all of your hard work won't be saved."  
It was an hour past noon at Beachwood High school when the bell rang for lunch. Students left campus for an hour, or ate in the school's cafeteria. Tobias chose to dine in the school; or, rather, to duel.  
"Your turn, Bryan," Tobias said.

Tobias 4200  
Bryan 1800

_Okay then. How am I supposed to get through that 'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon'?_ Bryan searched through his hand. There was only one hope. He set a reversed card next to the one that was already on the field, then a monster into face-down defense.  
"I'm done."  
"Yeah you are!" Tobias cheered with glee.  
"I reveal my reverse: 'Return From the Different Dimension'. Now, by paying half of my lifepoints, I can special summon my 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon's that were removed from play." Tobias was moving his monsters onto the field when;  
"'Seven Tools of the Bandit'. I pay 1000 of my lifepoints to put your dragons back in their place; out of the game."

Tobias 4200  
Bryan 800

"I'll play 'Solemn Judgment' to put your trap where _it_ belongs; out of my way!"

Tobias 2100  
Bryan 800

"Now for my spell, 'Burst Stream of Destruction'. That will destroy all of the monsters on your side of the field. Since you only have one, it's almost a waste."  
"Your monsters' attacks won't do anything," Bryan informed as he moved his now face-up 'Winged Kuriboh' card to his graveyard.  
"Whatever. I end my turn."  
Tobias had a decent hand of 3 cards, and a field of 2 reversed, and his 'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon'. (5100/2800) His other dragons were removed once again from the game due to the effect of 'Return From the Different Dimension'. Bryan had only one card in his hand, and the one reverse on his field.  
Bryan drew his card.  
"Damn it," he muttered through disappointment. The comment caused Tobias to smile; knowing he had gotten nothing good.  
"Psych!" Bryan exclaimed as he played the quick-play spell 'Kuriboh Resurrection'. "This lets me special summon one 'Kuriboh' or 'Winged Kuriboh' from my graveyard. It goes to my hand, or my field--my choice. And it doesn't cost me a single lifepoint."

Tobias 2100  
Bryan 800

"And, I'll set one card face down, and end my turn."  
"I'll draw--"  
"That's another thing. If I chose to place him onto my feild, it is immediately destroyed during the proceeding Standby Phase," Bryan explained as he moved his monster to the graveyard once more. "No damage this turn, either."  
"Too bad it only stops Battle Damage," Tobias flipped over 1 of his 2 reversed. "'Ring of Destruction'. This will destroy my precious dragon, then inflict damage to both of our lifepoints--an amount equal to it's ATK!"  
"So...we _both_ lost?" Bryan asked, confused.  
Tobias then flipped his other reversed;  
"'Barrel Behind the Door'. This will transfer any damage I take from 1 card's effect, over to my opponent's lifepoints."  
"B-but, th-tha-that's.." Bryan stammered. "Ten-thousand-two-hundred points of damage!"  
"I win," Tobias confirmed as he shuffled his cards back into his deck. "Again."

"As you can see, the Pythagorean Theorem is used quite often when..." the geometry teacher droned on and on...and on.  
Tobias, sitting at the back of the room, was working on his deck.  
"Mr. Silver. Could you please tell us how much the side 'C' is equal to," demanded the teacher. Tobias never pays attention in class, yet passes with a 95 average.  
"Seven," he answered, not even turning away from his concentration. "Unless you wanna get technical with the value of 'Pi', but I'm sure you know that I rounded."  
Stevie Banner, a girl whom Tobias wanted so desperately to date, sat just a seat ahead of him.  
_I wonder if I'll ever get the chance to play Mr. Kaiba. He'll be surprised once he finds out the 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' series cards have been reprinted. Ever since Duke Devil'n bought out Industrial Illusions, he's made reprints of alot of cards. I'm sure Mr. Moto was happy to learn that the Egyptian Gods, however, wouldn't be. _  
"You're wasting your time using those junky dragons," Stevie cut into his thoughts. The remark made him angry. "If you _really_ want power, you should use the 'Dark Magician'."  
She fanned out her collection of 63 'Dark Magician' cards. She had 3 copies of all the 21 different art styles.  
Bryan, who sat to the right of Stevie--and wished to date her younger sister--clapped gayly.  
"Yay! 'Dark Magician'. Whoo." he cheered in a half-assed manner.  
Tobias twitched.  
"Y'know what? How about a duel?!"  
Stevies face showed a second of shock towards Tobias' challenge, but then turned to a smirk."  
"Sure."  
Tobias reached for his deck box and pulled out his trusty 'Blue-Eyes White dragon' deck.  
Stevie grabbed her 'Dark Magician' deck.  
"Duel!" they simultaneously declared.

Tobias 8000  
Stevie 8000

"Alright, Tobi," Stevie said as she drew her first hand of five cards, then a sixth to signify that she would be starting the duel. She was one of the few that called him anything _close_ to his real name. Since Tobias was "too odd", his friends decided to just simply call him Chris.  
"I summon my 'Skilled Dark Magician' in attack." (1900/1700) "Now, for every spell card that either of us activate, he'll get a lovely spell counter. And, when he gets three of them, I can tribute him to special summon a "Dark Magician" from my hand, deck, _or_ graveyard."  
"Okay."  
"I'll set two reversed cards and end my turn."  
"Finally," Tobias drew his card. "I play the spell card, 'Future Fusion'. By sending the proper fusion material monsters from my deck to the graveyard, the fusion monster that they would create is special summoned to my side of the field in two turns.  
"Don't forget, my 'Skilled Dark Magician' gets a spell counter."  
"Yeah, I know. But in just a couple of turns, my 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon' will unleash hell on your lifepoints. Until then, I'll just chunk some reverse, and summon 'Luster Dragon'," Tobias placed two reverse cards, then played his monster. (1900/1600)  
"I'll activate my trap card, 'Dragon Capture Jar'. As long as this card remains in play, all dragon-type monsters are forced into defense."  
"I end my turn..." Tobias said bitterly.  
"I draw," she did so and studied her hand. "I play 'Graceful Charity'. I'll draw three cards, then--"after she drew her three--"I'll discard 2: 'Dark Magician' and 'Buster Blader'."  
"Two spell counters," Bryan informed.  
"Then, I'll reveal my other reverse trap, 'Pitch-Black Power Stone'. This handy trap not only _looks_ cool, but it comes into play with three spell counters on it. And, once per turn, I'll get to move one from the stone to a monster that can have a spell counter on it. So, I'll take one from the stone, and add it to my 'Skilled Dark Magician'. Now, since I have three counters on him, I can tribute him to special summon the 'Dark Magician' I just discarded."  
She moved 'Skilled Dark Magician' to the graveyard and swapped him for the 'Dark Magician'. (2500/2100) She then played a field spell.  
"'Mystic Plasma Zone'. As long as this field card is active, all of the DARK attribute monsters gain an ATK boost of 500, while they experience a DEF reduction of 400."  
'Dark Magician' (3000/1700)  
"I'll have my shmexy 'Dark Magician' attack your 'Luster Dragon'," she declared.  
"I'll reveal my trap, 'Raigeki Break' to destroy your monster. I'll just discard my 'Peten the Dark Clown'. And, since he was sent to the graveyard, I can special summon another from my deck, or hand, simply by removing the one in the graveyard from play," Tobias explained as he did just that. While he did so, Stevie sadly moved her 'Dark Magician' to the graveyard.  
"I'll go over to my Main Phase 2, and activate the equip spell 'Premature Burial'. It's well worth 800 of my lifepoints to special summon him right back," she said, bringing her favorite spellcaster back. (3000/1700)  
"I'll end my turn."

Tobias 8000  
Stevie 7200

Tobias drew his card, then studied his hand of two cards.  
_'Heavy Storm' and 'Dragon's Mirror'...There's not too much I can do with this...Yet._  
"I end my turn."  
"Not a lot you can do with just two cards, huh?" Stevie asked as she drew her card. "I'll activate 'Dark Magic Attack'. This card can only be used when I have a 'Dark Magician' on the field. And, since I do, all of your spell and trap cards are destroyed."  
Tobias let out something of a soft growl.  
"Nice try, but my reverse is more than enough to stop you. 'Solemn Judgment'. By paying half of my lifepoints, I can stop any card from being used."  
"Aw man," Stevie sighed.

Tobias 4000  
Stevie 7200

"I'll just have to waste my other one: 'Dark Magic Attack'," she played down the second spell card. Tobias grimaced as he sent his Future Fusion to the graveyard.  
_Now my 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon' won't be coming out next turn..._  
"Then, I'll give my 'Dark Magician' the equip spell 'Big Bang Shot'. Now, if my 'Dark Magician's ATK is hihger than your monster's DEF, the difference is dealt to you as damage. Plus, he gets an extra 400 ATK. (3400/1700)  
"So, 'Dark Magician', attack his 'Peten the Dark Clown'." (1000/800)  
Tobias moved his monster to the graveyard, then from the game, and special summoned the third copy from his deck. He then shuffled his deck.  
"I'll end my turn," she held up a peace handsign.

Tobias 1400  
Stevie 7200

Tobias drew his card then immediately played it to the field. A spell card.  
"I play ' Card of Sanctity'. So now, we get to draw cards until we have 6 cards in our hand," the two did just that.  
"Next, I'll play 'Heavy Storm'. Say goodbye to those annoying cards! Since 'Premature Burial is going away, you'll be losing your 'Dark Magician'. The field spell goes along with it, my dragons can now be in attack position, and, last but not least, that stone is also gone."  
Stevie wiped her entire field of cards into her graveyard, and gave a depressed sigh.  
"Then, I'll play 'Dragon's Mirror'. By removing my 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' cards from my graveyard from play, I can special summon their fusion: 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon'. So, I will! (4500/3800) I'll then equip him with my equip spell 'Megamorph'. Since my lifepoints are lower than yours, the equipped monster's ATK is doubled." (9000/3800)  
"No fair!" she whined.  
"I'll have my 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon' attack your lifepoints directly," he said coldly.  
Stevie discarded the monster card 'Kuriboh' from her hand.  
"I _can_ do this, right?" she asked after noting his expression of disappointment.  
"Yes, you can," Bryan confirmed. "That means you take no damage from his dragon's attack."  
"Yay!" she cheered.  
"I'll set two reverse and end my turn."  
Stevie drew her card, and, just as she did so, Tobias flipped both of his reverse;  
"'Ring of Destruction' and 'Barrel Behind the Door'," Tobias declared.  
Bryan, who groaned having faced this combo earlier, explained to Stevie how it worked.  
"Eighteen-**_thous_**_and_ points of damage," Tobias calculated.

Chris 1400  
Stevie 0

The two shuffled their decks back together just as the bell rang.  
"Please hold onto these packets for next class on Friday," demanded the teacher as the students practically dismissed themselves.  
As they walked down the hallway, towards the front of the building, Tobias, Stevie and Bryan ran into Juan and Ernest.  
"Hey, Juan; Hey, Ernest." greeted Bryan.  
Then, a voice called out;  
"Tobias! I challenge you to a duel!"  
Tobias looked over his shoulder into the crowd of students walking in everywhich direction and spotted a fellow of large build coming towards him. The group sighed as he came nearer, and Tobias exclaimed;  
"Ah, damn it...Not you _again_!"

* * *


	3. Fast forward of an Error

Stevieee says:  
I am uploading this for a friend of mine, who has been writing this on Gaiaonline. He agreed to let me post this here because he didn't want to bother with more accounts, and we thought it would be a better way to get more feedback.So please comments and critiques are much appreciated!  
You can contact the author at **camcdowell2007** _at_ **hotmail** _dot_ **com**.

* * *

Tobias sighed as he shuffled his deck together.  
"Damn you and your dragons! Duel me again, and I'll beat you _and_ your dragons! Duel me a match!" The best 2 out of 3!" DR demanded.  
"Damnit, Fatass. I just beat you. Besides, I already typed out the whole duel and pressed 'Cancel' instead of 'Preview'. So if you want a duel, you're TSOL, pal."  
"No, duel me!" DR demanded.  
"Chris, we have to go. We're not walking home without you."  
Tobias, Johnny, Dave, Ernest, Collin, Bryan, and Stevie lived relatively close together, so, after school, they would walk together to the Beachwood Library & Coffee Shoppe, then would disperse there. He smiled to them.  
"I'll just give a rundown of what happened. Next Chapter is strictly story progression, I swear it." Tobias held a V-Peace handsign.

**Yu-Gi-Oh! FX**

_Insert Catchy Theme Music Here_

Chapter 2: "Fast forward of an Error"

Tobias VS DR

Round 1  
Tobias chooses himself to start first

Tobias goes first  
Tobias draws  
Tobias ends turn

Tobias 8000  
DR 8000

DR draws  
DR activates "The A Forces"  
DR summons "Command Knight" (1800/1900)  
DR sets 2 cards facedown  
DR attacks Tobias directly with "Command Knight"

Tobias 6200  
DR 8000

Tobias draws  
Tobias summons "Kaibaman" (200/700)  
Tobias activates effect of "Kaibaman"  
Tobias tributes "Kaibaman", summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500)  
Tobias attacks "Command Knight" with "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"  
DR plays "Hallowed Life Barrier", discards "Polymerization"  
Tobias ends turn

Tobias 6200  
DR 8000

DR draws  
DR sets monster  
DR turns "Command Knight" to DEF  
DR ends turn

Tobias 6200  
DR 8000

Tobias draws  
Tobias activates "Premature Burial", special summons "Kaibaman"  
Tobias activates effect of "Kaibaman"  
Tobias tributes "Kaibaman", summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"  
Tobias activates "Brain Control", takes control of "Command Knight"  
Tobias tributes "Command Knight", summons ("Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6") (2300/1600)  
Tobias attacks DR's facedown with ("Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6")  
DR's facedown is "Etoile Cyber" (1200/1600)  
Tobias attacks DR directly with "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"  
Tobias attacks DR directly with "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"  
Tobias ends turn

Tobias 4600  
DR 2000

Tobias levels up ("Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6"), summmons ("Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8") (3000/1800)  
DR draws  
Dr sets a monster  
DR ends turn  
Tobias 4600  
DR 2000  
Tobias draws  
Tobias attacks DR's facedown with ("Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8")  
DR's facedown is "Etoile Cyber"  
Tobias attacks DR directly with "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"

Tobias 4600  
DR 0

End of Duel

Round 2  
DR chooses Tobias to start

Tobias 8000  
DR 8000

Tobias draws  
Tobias activates "Graceful Charity", draws 3, discards 2:  
Tobias discards "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" and "Burst Stream of Destruction"  
Tobias summons "Masked Dragon" (1400/1100)  
Tobias sets a reverse  
Tobias ends turn

Tobias 8000  
DR 8000

DR draws  
DR activates "The A. Forces"  
DR activates "Reinforcement of the Army", adds "Command Knight"  
DR shuffles his deck.  
DR summons "Beautiful Headhuntress" (1800/800)  
DR attacks "Masked Dragon"--"Masked Dragon" is destroyed  
Tobias activates effect of "Masked Dragon"  
Tobias special summons "Masked Dragon" in DEF  
DR sets a reverse  
DR ends turn

Tobias 7600  
DR 8000

Tobias draws  
Tobias activates "Sealed Gold Coffin", selects "Premature Burial"  
Tobias ends turn

Tobias 7600  
DR 8000

DR draws  
DR summons "Command Knight" (2000/1900)  
DR attacks "Masked Dragon" with "Command Knight"--"Masked Dragon" is destroyed  
Tobias special summons "Masked Dragon" with the effect of "Masked Dragon"  
DR attacks "Masked Dragon" with "Beautiful Headhuntress"--"Masked Dragon" is destroyed  
Tobias special summons "Twin-Headed Behemoth" in DEF (1500/1200)  
DR ends turn

Tobias 7600  
DR 8000

Tobias draws  
Tobias activates "Brain Control", selects "Command Knight"  
Tobias tributes "Command Knight", summons "White Horned Dragon" (2200/1400)  
Tobias removes: "Reinforcement of the Army" from DR's graveyard  
"White Horned Dragon" (2500/1400)  
Tobias turns "Twin-Headed Behemoth" to ATK  
Tobias attacks "Beautiful Headhuntress" with "White Horned Dragon"--"Beautiful Headhuntress" is destroyed  
Tobias attacks DR directly with "Twin-Headed Behemoth"  
Tobias ends turn

Tobias 6800  
DR 5800

DR draws  
DR summons "Kanan the Swordmistress" (1600/1400)  
DR attacks "Twin-Headed Behemoth" with "Kanan the Sword Mistress"--"Twin-Headed Behemoth" is destroyed  
DR activates "Swords of Revealing Light"  
DR ends turn

Tobias 6700  
DR 5800

Tobias special summons "Twin-Headed Behemoth" in DEF (1000/1000)  
Tobias draws  
Tobias takes "Premature Burial" into his hand via effect of "Sealed Gold Coffin"  
Tobias activates "Premature Burial", selects "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6"  
Tobias attacks "Kanan the Swordmistress" with "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6"--"Kanan the Swordmistress" is destroyed  
Tobias ends turn  
Tobias does not level up "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6"

Tobias 5900  
DR 5100

DR draws  
DR summons "Kanan the Swordmistress" (1600/1400)  
DR activates "Raregold Armour", selects "Kanan the Swordmistress"  
DR attacks "Twin-Headed Behemoth" with "Kanan the Swordmistress"--"Twin-Headed Behemoth" is destroyed  
DR ends turn

Tobias 5900  
DR 5100

Tobias draws  
Tobias attacks "Kanan the Swordmistress" with "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6"--"Kanan the Swordmistress" is destroyed  
Tobias ends turn  
Tobias does not level up "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6"

Tobias 5900  
DR 4400

DR draws  
DR sets a monster  
DR ends his turn

Tobias 5900  
DR 4400

Tobias draws  
Tobias sets a monster  
Tobias attacks DR's facedown with "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6"  
Dr's facedown is "Blade Skater" (1400/1500)--"Blade Skater" is destroyed  
Tobias ends turn  
"Swords of Revealing Light" is destroyed  
Tobias does level up "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6"  
Tobias summons "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" (3000/1800)

Tobias 5900  
DR 4400

DR draws  
DR summons "Dunames Dark Witch" (1800/1050)  
DR attacks Tobias' facedown with "Dunames Dark Witch"  
Tobias plays "Waboku", flips "Cyber-Stein"--not destroyed  
DR ends turn

Tobias 5900  
DR 4400

Tobias draws  
Tobias activates effect of "Cyber-Stein", special summons "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500/3800)  
Tobias tributes "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", summons "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" (4800/2500)  
Tobias attacks "Dunames Dark Witch" with "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8"--"Dunames Dark Witch" is destroyed (DR 3200)  
Tobias attacks DR directly with "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon"

Tobias 900  
DR 0

End of Duel

"Next Chapter is Story Progression, _not_ filler. I swear it!" Tobias said.  
"Hooray!" his friends cheered in unison.  
"Yes, story; not filler! Yay!" DR joined in.  
Tobias retorted;  
"Shut up, Fatass!"

* * *


	4. Adieu, adieu, adieu Remember me!

Stevieee says:  
I am uploading this for a friend of mine, who has been writing this on Gaiaonline. He agreed to let me post this here because he didn't want to bother with more accounts, and we thought it would be a better way to get more feedback.So please comments and critiques are much appreciated!  
You can contact the author at **camcdowell2007** _at_ **hotmail** _dot_ **com**.

* * *

"I swear, if this chapter sucks like the last one, I'm going to stop caring about getting into the Academy," Johnny said to Tobias as they walked to class.  
"No, no. It'll be great, you'll see!" Tobias nodded.

Tobias stepped through the doors, the cool air conditioning system greeted him from the hot summer day.  
&"Welcom, to the Kaiba Corporation Tower,"& an announcment came from the speakers as he stepped across the tiles. He looked around the large room that resembled a bank; tellers, receptionists, men in black. The works. The Kaiba Corp. building was decked out with technology and workers. But few people--civilians.  
&"Sir, are you here for the Duel Academy Entrance Examination?"& a voice spoke from a speaker in the center of the room from behind a desk with a microphone.  
"Yes...m'am," Tobias answered. "Where is that being held?"  
&"Name."&  
"Euh...Tobias A. Silver," he gave.  
&"Date of birth."&  
" July 24, 2131."  
&"Two-One-Three-One-Zero-Seven-Two-Four."&  
"Um...Okay?"  
&"Standard recording for documentation,"& she informed. &"And the only correct way to write the date; year, month, then day. All in numerical notation."&  
"Yes m'am."  
&"Sex."&  
"Say _what_?!"

**Yu-Gi-Oh! FX**

_Insert Catchy Theme Music Here_

Chapter 3 - "Adieu, adieu, adieu. Remember me!"

"Ar-Are you serious?"  
&"Sex."&  
"Male!"  
&"Do you have an ID."&  
Tobias rummaged through his messenger bag for his wallet.  
&"Go tot he elevator on your right down the hall on my left. Place it in the desk just as you exit the lift."&  
"In..?"  
&"Next."&  
Tobias looked around to see no line in sight.  
&"Please go to the elevator, young man."&  
Tobias took off down the hall.  
_I wonder..._, he thought.  
&"Please enter the elevator and you will be taken to the third floor,"& the same voice said as the doors opened. He entered. his stomach felt light as the elevator shot up to the third story in no time.  
&"Please exit the elvator and step up to the desk. Insert your ID with the metallic strip on teh right side and furthest from you."&  
Tobias did so after retreiving his liscense from his wallet. The insertion device resembled a telecarte or credit card machine; except the machine refused to eject his card.  
"Is that supposed to happen?" Tobias asked to the speaker, hoping it also had a microphone equipped to it as the last one did.  
&"The machine is reading your info for a latter purpose. Please stand back,"& the voice instructed as a camera appeared. A flash blinded him as he stood dazed. The machine spat out his ID. &"Please go to the elevator and exit to your left."&  
"Before or after the ride?" Tobias joked as he grabbed his card then retreated into the elevator.

"It was crazy! Elevators left and right, and this machine almost stole my ID!"  
"Wow, Chris. That sounds like fun," Bryan droned out.  
"You're just jealous that Juan and I are going to the Academy," Tobias giggled.  
"They're not letting me enter," Johnny said.  
"Wha-Why?!" Tobias exclaimed.  
"Because, I'm a dirty Mexican," he answered.  
Tobias stared in silence, only the sound of his blinking was heard.  
"You're kidding me, right?" Tobias asked.  
Johnny shook his head as Tobias ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Well, I'll look into that..." Tobias sighed.

Finally, after hours of tossing and turning, trying to calm himself, he fell asleep. Tomorrow would be his last day at Beachwood High.

"Don't forget anything important," Stevie reminded him.  
"Yes, _mom_," he winked at her.  
"What all are you taking with you?" asked Johnny.  
"My messenger bag, duh, which will hold my wallet, Main Deck, notebook, artbook, journalbook, and Info book--I mean 'deck'."  
"Did you pack a clear deck?" Dave asked.  
"Um, yeah, why?" Tobias asked, then realized. "Don't worry, I still have ya'll's Info cards in the deck. I would _never_ remove those ones."  
His info deck was a pack of blank cards with backs resembeling a Duel Monster's backing. He carried the deck around and, when he met someone he felt would be important for later, would draw a sketch of their visage, along with their name and other misc. information. His memory technique.  
"I _will_ make it to Duel Academy, Chris," Johnny said.  
"Hell yeah, man, me too," Dave.  
"I'll _try_," Stevie.  
"Eh, sure, why not?" Bryan.  
"Okay!" Collin.  
"_Collin_? You're coming with me tomorrow, right?" Tobias asked.  
"No, sorry. I'm going to stay here for another year," Collin answered. "I wanna compete in Track and Cross Country a little more."  
Tobias' jaw nearly dropped to the floor.  
"No effing way! The whole reason I started this fan-fic was so I wouldn't be alone at the Academy!"  
They all looked around at each other then back to Tobias with the large sweatdrop running down their head.  
"Aww, maaan..." Tobias sighed as tears streamed down his cheeks. He slumped to the side.  
"Don't worry, Chris. Things will get better," Johnny offered. "You'll make new friends. And you'll be loved by everyone!"  
"You really think so?" Tobias asked, cheered up a tizzy.  
"No," Johnny answered. Everyone--except Tobias--laughed. Tobias stared at his friend with a bland expression. After Johnny had caught his breath,"You're screwed until we get there--"then, after a breif pause--"I'm just kidding. You'll do just fine."  
"You're right. I'm sure things'll work out," Tobias smiled.  
The morning bell for class rang; the group dispersed, everyone saying their goodbyes to Tobias. After they left, he walked out side and held his hand--and his gaze--to the sky, as if grasping for the clouds.  
"My whole life is about to change...My present is becoming my past...And my future is yet to've happened...Everything'll be different..."  
"SILVER, GET TO CLASS!" yelled the principal.  
Tobias looked over his shoulder then headed towards the appropriate hallways;  
"...Tomorrow."

"Train 519, for Domino downtown, is now boarding."  
"That's me," Tobias smiled. He stood garbed in his white cargo pants, straps and chains hanging, black/white "chucks" laced with the rainbow, a belt--also rainbow--hung from a single belt loop. From the waist-up, he wore a skin-tight black shirt complimented by a near-floor-length white-leather trench coat. Over his coat, his black messenger bag finished the look; along with his silver hair. He turned towards the train, then back to Beachwood for a final look and sighed;  
"Man...if only this were a manga."

* * *


	5. Tobias vs the ManLady

Stevieee says:  
I am uploading this for a friend of mine, who has been writing this on Gaiaonline. He agreed to let me post this here because he didn't want to bother with more accounts, and we thought it would be a better way to get more feedback.So please comments and critiques are much appreciated!  
You can contact the author at **camcdowell2007** _at_ **hotmail** _dot_ **com**.

* * *

"C'mon, Chris! We've got to hurry to the Finals!" yelled Juan as he ran ahead of his friends.  
Tobias took off after him, medals clanking against each other.  
"I can't believe we've finally come this far!" Tobias cheered.  
Just then, someone grasped his arm, and turned him about. It was Stevie.  
"Tobias. I beeep you."  
Tobias blushed a fierce red.  
"I've always beeeped you, more than beeep ever felt beeep about BEEEP"  
Tobias rubbed his head as he sat up in the ship's bed--he was wearing "Hello, Kitty" pajamas.  
"Damn it...it was a dream..." his guided a gaze over to a boy in the second bed in the room. He closely resembled Juan, but was quite shorter and wore larger glasses. He was sitting with his knees to his chest and his deck sprawled out across the mattress.  
"Good morning," he said without changing the direction of his gaze.  
"Oh...um...Hey," Tobias rubbed his eyes with a great yawn.  
"I took the liberty of shutting your alarm clock off. I apologize, but it was annoying me," the small Mexican said. "And I'm not Mexican, I'm just Hispanic."  
"I took the liberty of shutting your alarm clock off. I apologize but it was annoying me," the small mexican hispanic said.

**Yu-Gi-Oh! FX**

_Insert Catchy Theme Music Here_

Chapter 4 - "Tobias vs. the ManLady"

"You've managed to wake up just in time for the entrance exams," the boy said. "My name's Julio, by the way."  
"Figures," Tobias nodded. "So when are they? I can ace any written piece of sh-"  
"It's practical exam."  
"Oh..." Tobias moved on onto the wash closet and washed his face. "When?"  
"For about ten minutes now..."  
Tobias popped his head out;  
"What?! I'm late?!"

The exam doors flew open as Tobias bolted in sporting half hanging shorts and a tanktop. His hair combed in a messy fashion.  
"I'm here to test!" he yelled.  
"Test my patience, apparently. You're late, so you'll be placed in Red," a voice said to the side of him. It sounded to come from an older woman. He directed his gaze to agree with his thoughts.  
"My name is Dr. Vellian Crowler and I'm the Vice Chancellor of Duel Academia and there'll be no way in hell that I'm letting you test since you're late," she sneered.  
Tons of eyes of applicants already in testing or of those that had finished stared closely at Tobias.  
"Um, mam, pl-"  
"I'm a _man_! A **_MAN_**!!" she he screamed.  
It was risky, but...;  
"Oh really? You look so feminine, and I'll bet you duel worse than a girl, too!" Tobias sneered.  
Tons of eyes of girl applicants already in testing or of those that had finished stared closely at Tobias.  
"You insolent little brat, I could defeat you in a duel with my eyes closed," he scoffed.  
"Yeah, with your _woman_ eyes!"  
Dr. Crowler exploded and threw a duel disk at Tobias, Tobias caught it and immediately ran to the nearest open field. Dr. Crowler strapped on his Jacket Duel Disk and stood opposite of Tobias.  
"You rotten little bi-"  
"Time to duel, hag!"  
"FINE!"

Dr. Crowler (8000)  
Tobias (8000)

"Ladies first," Tobias grinned after drawing his hand of five.  
"Oh, very comical," Dr. Crowler, somehow with a regained composure, drew his sixth, then looked up to Tobias to notice his uneasy expression. "You don't look so hot, vermin. male _or_ female. Having second thoughts?"  
Tobias eyed the cards in his hand to see that none of them were his beloved 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'--or any Dragon for that matter.  
_Yikes! I grabbed the wrong deck!_ He thought back to when he was watching that kid, Julio, with his deck on the bed. _Wait a minute...that wasn't **his** deck; it was **mine**!_!  
He looked at the cards in his hand. Insects. All of them. Monsters, Spells, and even Traps.  
All Insects.  
_Oh well, I'll just make do, I guess._  
"Well it's too bad that even when I look bad, I make a prettier man than you'll ever be!" Tobias snapped to.  
"Hmph! We'll see...I'll lay down 2 face-downs, and lay a monster in defense. You're turn."  
"Y'know, for a 'Doctor' I was hopin' to see 'Injection Fairy Lily', but whatever," Tobias drew from the top of _Julio's_ deck. 'Ultimate Insect LV3'  
"Well...here goes something! I activate 'Heavy Storm'. Let's see what you had planned!"  
The 2 reverse exploded with the raging weather then two tokens popped up onto the field.  
"What the hell?" Tobias scratched his head.  
"Those are called 'Statue Tokens', they're there because you destroyed my 2 face-down cards. You tried to hurt me, but you've hurt yourself. How unfortunate," Dr. Crowler yawned.  
"Yeah, right!" Tobias searched through his hand once more then played the first recognizable--and usable--card; "'Nobleman of Crossout' will target your reversed monster there."  
As the monster card on the field dissappeared, Dr. Crowler tucked the card into his coat pocket. Just as Tobias noticed this, his own Duel Disk spat out two cards. Tobias picked them up and read; " 'Man-Eater Bug', damn...I hope I won't need these later."  
Tobias looked back up to the field to see only those two lonely tokens sat out as they stay positioned in defense. (1000/1000)  
"I summon 'Pinch Hopper' onto the field.--"(1000/1200)"--then I'll activate the spell 'Insect Imitation'. This will let me tribute that bug for a higher one from my deck. So I will." Tobias searched through Julio's deck to get an idea of what was in store, then suddenly;  
"I choose and summon 'Millennium Scorpion'!" (2000/1800) "And with the effect of 'Pinch Hopper', I'll get to summon an insect monster from my hand; _so I will_!"  
A gargantuan insect towered above Dr. Crowler. It was red, blue, green, bearing 6 clawed legs, a large abdomen, 4 wings, and a massive jaw/head. 'Brain Crusher' (2400/1500)  
"Oh my..." Dr. Crowler managed to get out.  
"Man, this is a pretty awesome deck!" Tobias shouted in awe as he marveled over the "real" monsters that loomed before him; despite his horrible fear of insects. Then he noticed that his preceeding outburst might raise suspicion, so he slyly added; "Pretty good for something I just 'gathered' this morning!"  
Dr. Crowler fumed with anger.  
_This little shit is just making me worse and worse! Oh my, that's it, that's why I'm behind; I'm not thinking clearly,_ Dr. Crowler soon regained his composure once more.  
"I activate 'Token Festieval'," Tobias informed. Dr. Crowler's cool had been blown away yet again. "Now you'll take 400 points of damage for every token that's out, then they'll be destroyed. Since you have two, you take 800 points!"  
The statues exploded leaving Dr. Crowler whimpering as he stared down an upcoming full assault.  
"Both of Ju-my Insects, attack the enemy!" Tobias commanded. "First from my 'Millennium Scorpion', then next by my 'Brain Crusher!"  
Dr. Crowler yelped in dismay as they hit. And hit hard.

Dr. Crowler (2800)  
Tobias (8000)

"Your turn, Doc," Tobias grinned.  
Dr. Crowler drew his card then shoved it into his Duel Disk;  
"'Dark Hole' you little brat! Every monster on the field is now destroyed!" He yelled.  
"I know what it does..." Tobias shrugged as he sadly--silently--slipped the two monsters into the Card Graveyard. "Why do they call it the 'Recycle Bin' on the computer if you're wanting to delete it?"  
Off-set by his random outburst;  
"I don't know...That's a good question," then, without hesitation; "You're go."  
"Thank you!" Tobias took no time in drawing his card. As soon as it was off the deck, Dr. Crowler noticed that he didn't play a single card after 'Dark Hole'.  
"Oh wow, what a nifty card this is!" Dr. Crowler looked at Tobias with a puzzled expression as he said those words. Tobias noticed.  
"What? I put it together last night with cards I thought looked good. Geez... Anyway, I can do this;" Tobias removed 'Brain Crusher' and 'Millennium Scorpion' from the graveyard and tucked them into his back pocket along with the 'Man-Eater Bug's, then played a new Insect-type monster onto the Duel Disk. A large, massive red centipede overtook the field.  
"Say hello to my 'Doom Dozer'," Tobias grinned wide. (2800/2600) "Doom Dozer, finish this so we can get back to sleep! Attack his Life Points directly!"

Dr. Crowler (0)  
Tobias (8000)

Dr. Crowler simply fell to the floor in tears.  
Tons of eyes of applicants already in testing or of those that had finished stared closely at Tobias. Cheering soon filled the field.  
"That's game, bitch!" Tobias yelled in triumph then remembered that the cards were in his pocket. He reunited them with their deck so as to not bend them. Though Julio was already coming his way.  
"Thank you for testing my deck out, I wasn't sure if it would work or not. Here's _your_ deck. I modified it with some of my own cards. The extras are in the case," Julio handed Tobias his rainbow belt with the duel case strapped to it.  
"Modified it? But it was working perfectly," Tobias searched through his cards after returning Julio his deck and equipping his belt. "Did you even use it in a test duel before hand?"  
"Of course," Julio answered, they were on their way back to the room.  
"Oh?" Tobias placed the deck back into its case after cuddling his 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' cards.  
"It was the deck I used for the entrance exams."  
Tobias' blank stare bore into the backside of Julio as he walked off leaving a stationary Tobias behind.

* * *


End file.
